dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Controller
A''' Controller''' is one of the four roles available in DCUO. This role focuses on restoring power to group members, debuffing Boss level opponents and incapacitating lower rank enemies. Controllers have specific debuff abilities that can lower an opponent's defense, healing or damage output. This role requires high Vitalization and Dominance. Each Controller power set has shields that are useful for activating controls and reviving downed allies. The symbol that represents a controller is in the shape of a sound wave. Role In order to acquire the control role, you have to select Gadgets, Light, Mental, Munitions or Quantum as your power set. Once you reach level 10, you will automatically have access to the control role. Controllers have no damage penalty, but do not gain any damage modifiers. Activating any super power while in the Controller role restores Power to group members over time. Controllers also gain +35% Vitalization. Control Effects are strengthened with longer durations and sometimes additional benefits. Mail Messages Upon reaching level 10, players receive a message from Oracle or Calculator, accessible from any mail terminal. Heroes: Villains: Strategy The Controller in group content is expected to maintain constant Power Over Time. The Controller should also provide instant power when a Healer or Tank is low on Power. Controllers can also buff the groups damage for a short time. Defense and Damage Output debuffs are useful on Boss opponents as they reduce Defense and Damage Out by 10% respectfully. As Controllers have access to detaunt shields, they are typically responsible for reviving group members and activating or moving items while in battle. Stats The primary stats for a Controller are: *Vitalization *Dominance *Power *Critical Power Chance *Critical Power Magnitude 'Vitalization' Vitalization determines the potency of power heals. Vitalization does NOT affect passive power regeneration or power regeneration from weapon attacks. Power Healing = Base Power Multiplier * (50% Vitalization) . 'Dominance' In group content, Dominance must be higher than enemy Willpower for crowd control effects to be effective. The recommended Dominance for an Alert, Raid or Operation is needed to affect opponents in that content when using power based control effects. Dominance is combined with Restoration to determine the potency of healing and shield abilities. Shield = Base Shield Multiplier * (112.5% Restoration + 150% Dominance). Healing = Base Healing Multiplier * (30% Restoration + 25% Dominance). 'Power' Power is required to use abilities in a Loadout and is drained as they are performed. Power is passively regenerated based on a percentage of max Power every second. Power regeneration is increased out of combat. 'Critical Power Chance' Critical Power Chance is the chance that a power heal will critically hit. Base Critical Power Chance is 5%. 'Critical Power Magnitude' Critical Power Magnitude is the bonus percent power healing of a critical power heal. Base Critical Power Magnitude is 25%. Special Powers and Abilities 'Group Power' Activating any super power in Controller Role restores Power to group members over time. Controllers also have abilities to restore additional Power to group members. 'Debuffs' A Controller Debuff is a Controller role effect that negatively affects an opponent for a short time. There are 3 types of Controller Debuffs: *'Damage ': Reduces the target's damage output by 10%. *'Defense' : Reduces the target's defense by 10%. *'Healing' : Reduces the target's ability to heal by 25%. Controller Debuffs Utility Powers 'Quantum' 'Light' 'Gadgets' 'Mental' 'Munitions' Recommended Iconic Powers *'Hard Light Shield': Encase yourself in a shield that prevents incoming damage for a short time. *'Word of Power': Call forth lightning to damage and knock back nearby enemies. The summoned lightning heals you and restores Power over time to you and up to 7 group members. Recommended Equipment Mods Placing Equipment Mods in slots does boost stats and improves performance while also increasing the CR slightly. Color Mods should match a socket color to gain bonus affinity stats. White Tactical Equipment Mods require Lair System access. Trivia *Controller is the only role with which the overhead icon when switching to it (an elongated octahedron) does not resemble the regular icon. Gallery Mental big3.jpg|Mental Controller Gadgets big1.jpg|Gadget Controller QuantumAbility.jpg|Quantum Controller lightability.jpg|Light Controller See also *Controller Weapon *Controller Costume *Controller Item Category:Role Category:Controller Category:Gadgets powers Category:Mental powers Category:Quantum powers Category:Light powers Category:Munitions powers